walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiva (Comic Series)
Shiva is an animal character first introduced in Issue 108 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is the pet tiger of Ezekiel, who lived with him in the Kingdom until her death in Issue 118. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown It is known that Shiva was born in captivity, Ezekiel stating that he knew her since she was born. She presumably had a normal life as a zoo tiger. It was explained in Issue 110 that Ezekiel had saved Shiva's life by neglecting to report her attacking him, eventually leading to a bond with her that continued into the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse What Comes After Eventually Ezekiel founded the Kingdom and Shiva became his pet, sitting at his side while he sits on his throne, Ezekiel keeps Shiva on a chain. Shiva sleeps in a cage inside Ezekiel's room. March To War Shiva is later seen aiding Ezekiel in the battle against the Saviors. It is due to her and Jesus that the Saviors retreated from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. All Out War - Part One Along with Ezekiel, she sleeps in Michonne's house. Specifically the bathroom. In the morning, Ezekiel mentions that Shiva defecated in the bathtub. Later, after the battle of the Sanctuary, Shiva is seen with Ezekiel and Michonne, eating a dead zombie. Ezekiel tells Michonne that Shiva is able to eat zombies without getting sick. In the aftermath of a failed attack against a Savior's outpost, Shiva defends Ezekiel from a herd of zombies, sacrificing herself and being devoured to save her owner. Death ;Killed By *Ezekiel (Indirectly Caused) When Ezekiel is cornered by a large group of zombies, Shiva comes to his rescue. *Herself (Caused; Sacrifice) *Zombies While Ezekiel runs away, He turns around to witness Shiva being devoured by the horde, saving her master's life. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shiva has killed: *Herself (Caused; Sacrifice) *At least 4 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ezekiel Shiva has shown a strong connection to her owner, Ezekiel, as witnessed by her listening to his commands and staying docile unless he tells her not to be. Ezekiel, working at his job as a zookeeper, saved Shiva's life before the apocalypse, when she got injured and cut open her leg pretty badly. Ezekiel went out of his way to save her, and did not report her for aggressive behavior when she cut his stomach. Ezekiel understood why she attacked him and has forgiven her for it, which is stated in Issue 110. This very bond between man and beast would ultimately thrive in the apocalypse, as Ezekiel led the Kingdom with Shiva by his side, always ready to protect her master as well as give the leader a true sense of majesty. Her ferocious loyalty followed Ezekiel into war against the tyranny of Negan until she met her demise at the hands of zombies, once again protecting her master before perishing. Appearances Comic Series Volume 18: What Comes After *Issue 108 Volume 19: March To War *Issue 110 *Issue 111 *Issue 114 Volume 20: All Out War - Part One *Issue 117 *Issue 118 Trivia *Shiva is the second named animal in the Comic Series, the first being a horse named Buttons. **Shiva is the first named animal in the Comic Series shown to be killed. *Shiva is a Bengal tiger. *It is stated by Ezekiel that Shiva hates violence. *Shiva is one of the main Hindu Gods. He is known as the Destroyer. However, in conjunction with Brahma the Creator and Vishnu the Preserver, Shiva is an essential part of an endless cycle of existence. **The themes of destruction, survival, and rebirth are heavily present in the world of The Walking Dead. *It is unknown how much food Shiva ingests in terms of quantity. Tigers living in the wilderness usually eat about 40-50 pounds of meat per week, meaning they ingest 40-50 pounds in a single meal, more than any human on Earth. She seems quite healthy, so her food source is probably abundant. **Though it isn't part of a Bengal tiger's main food source, they do occasionally eat carrion, which might explain why the Kingdom doesn't have a big problem feeding her at least once a week. **This is later confirmed in Issue 117 when she is seen eating a disemboweled zombie. *Shiva is the first animal in the Comic Series to kill a human being. *Robert Kirkman admitted in Issue 140's Letter Hacks that he was purposely misleading in previous letter hacks when he said Shiva would remain in the series for a long time. ru:Шива Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Animals Category:The Kingdom Category:Deceased Category:Comics Category:The Militia